Pour une fois, tâche de recevoir!
by HuhuYouDontKnowMe
Summary: Frodon est embêté: Sam s'obstine à vouloir donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en reçoit. Heureusement, les Saquet ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac et le brun trouve assez vite une solution! [boy x boy , si vous n'en voulais pas, n'en lisez pas]


Hi! Courte fic sur nos deux gentils hobbits, en espérant que vous apprécierez!

Assit à la table de sa cuisine, le profil éclairé par la lumière du soleil couchant, Frodon était pensif :

Un pur bonheur. Ça avait été comme ça lors de la première fois, lors de la deuxième et lors de toutes celles qui suivirent : un acte d'amour vrai et exquis, le salut, le Nirvana, la perfection… Enfin… la perfection, pas vraiment. Car au sens de Monsieur Saquet, un défaut persistait : son amant refusait systématiquement de recevoir une ou plusieurs attentions toute particulières ; comme une fellation par exemple. En fait, il s'obstinait à vouloir donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en recevait.

« Non msieur Frodon, arrête, tu ne peux pas faire ça »

« Non msieur Frodon, je ne pense pas être digne d'une telle faveur»

Bien sûr que c'était complètement idiot ! Surtout pour Frodon qui ne supportait plus la façon qu'avait son amour de s'autodévaloriser ! Ainsi, il s'était juré qu'il ferait part de ses sentiments à Sam au plus vite. C'est pourquoi il était là, le nez au-dessus d'une tasse de thé fumante, réfléchissant encore aux mots à utiliser.

Sam ne le rejoint qu'une fois la nuit tombée ; il voulait profiter des premiers jours de printemps pour passer un maximum de temps à travailler.

Bien qu'il y paraisse, les deux hobbits n'habitez pas ensemble… du tout ! Simplement que ces derniers temps, le blond passait des heures entières chez le brun ; n'importe quand dans la journée, sa vie paisible lui permettait d'aller le retrouver et de paresser avec lui un petit temps. Une fois son travail finit, il lui arrivait de ne pas rentrer directement chez lui, il se faufilait alors jusqu'à Cul-De-Sac et même si certains le remarquait, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.

Sam toqua, entra lentement et fut surpris de voir que son employeur l'attendait carrément.

« Bonsoir chéri ! » rigola-t-il.

Ils passèrent donc un repas en tête à tête (ce qui était rare car la compagnie de tout leur camarades hobbit leur était tout autant agréable) a discuter et surtout à rire. Naturellement après le dessert la conversation se fit plus… sucrée, bordée de mots doux et de compliments.

Frodon dit avec un sourire tendre :

« Sam, que dirais-tu d'aller vers la chambre ?

\- Maintenant ? demanda le blond. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ceci… Il se fait tard et les rares fois où nous l'avons fait le soir dans votre lit je n'ai pas eu la force de renter.

\- Pour moi c'est une bonne chose, nous passons ainsi notre nuit enlacés.

Le jardinier rougit et confirma la mine réjouie:

\- Une bonne chose en effet

Sans empressement, ils se levèrent se câlinèrent devant la fenêtre, échangeant quelques baisers puis finirent par se diriger dans la chambre comme deux jeunes mariés.

Juste avant d'entrer Frodon prit la parole l'air gêné :

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Bien sûr tout ce que tu voudras

\- Pour la dernière fois: arrête de me considérer comme supérieur à toi s'il te plaît.

Le blond souri, passant ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocuteur avant de répondre gentiment:

\- Vous l'êtes, désolé de vous le dire mais vous l'êtes… et nous nous sommes déjà accroché trop de fois à ce sujet à mon sens.

D'autant plus irrité par l'utilisation du vouvoiement (qui d'habitude ne se faisait qu'en public) Frodon soupira. Longuement. Il savait que c'était idiot de relancer le débat car comme toujours chacun camperait sur ses positions.

Il suivit donc une idée qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de son crâne comme "plan B".

\- Dans ce cas Samwise, obéis-moi.

Le plus grand resta interdit quelques secondes :

\- Pardon ?

\- Là, je vais t'allonger dans ce lit. A partir de ce moment je veux que tu m'obéisses, au doigt a l'œil.

\- Et bien… si cela peut te faire plaisir… bien que je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

\- C'est un jeu Sam, ajouta le plus petit en souriant. »

Et il le poussa sur le matelas. Le blond, commença à l'enlacer, comme à son habitude

\- Ne bouge pas. Sam s'arrêta net, Laisse tes mains sur le lit.

Frodon enleva son haut puis se pencha, il embrassa le blond, sur la bouche, chastement avant de le couvrir de baisers, sur le front, dans le cou, lentement, langoureusement. Il remonta et happa le lobe d'oreille de son compagnon qui geignit. Alors qu'il attardait sa bouche sur cette zone, dessinant de sa lange chaque courbe ; il déboutonnait avec furtivité la culotte de Sam qui ne s'aperçut de ce geste qu'après s'être étonné du contact soudain entre l'air et sa verge. Elle fut gentiment prise entre des doigts experts.

Le jardinier ne réussit à empêcher ni la plainte lascive ni l'ondulation du bassin qui étaient apparus dans un automatisme. Il tenta de se redresser avant qu'une pression de la main de Frodon sur son torse ne le rallonge.

«Oh, Sam, sa voix était étrangement ferme et douce… non, pas douce ; mais basse, Sam je t'interdis de me dire « non » ; tu peux tout dire sauf un seul mot. Et ce mot est « non ». Sam déglutit, Tu m'as compris ?

\- Ou… oui M'sieur Frodon.

Ainsi, toujours dans le noir, Sam fut surpris d'à nouveau sentir la bouche du brun sur sa peau. Sa blanche chemisette venait d'être écartée au niveau du col pour que le creux entre ses clavicules soit soigneusement emplit des douces lèvres.

Les mains de Frodon étaient venues recouvrir les siennes qu'il avait laissées le long de son corps. Assez soudainement, le brun se redressa et descendit son visage jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il hoqueta en sentant le poids d'une tête sur sa cuisse gauche et se mordit la lèvre en sentant son membre se faire couvrir d'un souffle chaud.

\- M'sieur Frodon, il haletait, il alignait tant bien que mal les mots en les hachant et en soufflant entre chaque syllabe, ne fais pas ça…

\- Sam ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais d'abord t'embrasser, juste ici … ; pour appuyer ses mots il alla effleurer du bout des doigts l'intérieur de la cuisse droite ; … là où a peau est la plus tendre.

Sans laisser à son copain le temps de répliquer, il s'exécuta puis remonta lentement sa langue jusqu'à la base du sexe. Sans le toucher. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était délicieux de voir l'être aimer contracter ses muscles sous les caresses et gémir sous les attentions. Il aurait alors particulièrement apprécié voir les yeux de son camarade mais il savait que s'il retirait le bandeau, Sam trouverait un moyen d'y échapper.

En le masturbant avec une lenteur tendre, il susurra tout contre le gland en prenant bien garde de l'effleurer de son souffle

\- Ici aussi Sam, je vais t'embrasser.

Avant même que ladite action n'eut commencée, le blond dans sa respiration gémi très fortement, deux fois. Ce qui fit joliment sourire Frodon qui, avec toujours autant de langueur ; amorça un doux baiser sur le gland largement suintant. Tout le corps sous lui se tendit ; il vit de loin la tête de l'autre hobbit se jeter en arrière dans un grognement rauque.

L'esprit de Samwise, se débattait pour ne pas se perdre dans la luxure, il devait garder le contrôle car pour lui, ce n'était toujours pas normal que Frodon fasse une telle chose. D'ailleurs, le « baiser » semblait finit. Il n'aurait su dire si le brun avait juste un peu redressé son visage ou s'il s'était carrément écarté. Voyant arriver une seconde de répit ; il détendit ses poings qu'il avait refermés sur les draps blancs.

Il tenta de parler malgré les halètements incontrôlables :

\- M'sieur Frodon, vous… tu devrais pas faire ça…

\- Tu aimes ? demanda le brun en laissant courir son index le long du membre.

\- Oh, M'sieur Frodon… je n'ose te répondre… je … il déglutit avant de souffler comme lors d'une confession : c'est bon.

Et d'un coup d'un seul, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, son sexe fut pris dans la plus douce des prisons.

Il cria sur le coup, et en un soubresaut alla plaquer ses deux mains sur le crane de son amant avant de gémir d'une force redoutable.

Frodon semblait avoir perdu patience…désormais sa bouche allait et venait dans un rythme rapide, produisant par la même occasion un terrible bruit de succion. Un instant, Sam crut sentir une goutte de salive couler le long d'un de ses testicule, la simple réalisation de ce fait l'excita d'avantage encore, il cria de nouveau en arquant toujours plus son dos.

\- Msieur Fro… don! Frodon … Arrête ! Je… vais, je vais… cette phrase fut vite détrônée par une nuée de couinements et ne fut jamais achevée.

Il était alors complètement perdu. Ailleurs, partit. Il ne voyait que du blanc, presque comme une lumière divine. Il s'était détaché de son corps. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus de lit : il flottait. La seule encre le maintenant dans le monde était ses doigts, fermement entrelacés aux cheveux foncés. Son corps, entier, était devenu jouissance, la délicieuse sensation sur sa verge venait de se propager dans tout son être, passant par les muscles et par les veines. Lui-même n'entendait plus ses propres cris, à vrai dire, il n'entendait plus rien. Il se sentit éjaculer alors que ses yeux roulaient en arrière et c'est seulement une fois retombé sur le matelas qu'il réalisa à quel point ses muscles furent tendus.

Assez vite, il retrouva la vue.

En calma son souffle, il observait le sublime visage de Frodon en face du sien avec un sourire simplet, encore dans un état second. Au bout d'une petite minute il prit une mine légèrement inquiète et dit doucement :

« Cela me gêne tellement, tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de choses.

\- Oh, Sam, tu sais que j'en avais envie. Frodon posa une main sur sa joue, De plus, tu étais magnifique.

\- Msieur Frodon ? Sam regardait le membre de son copain avec incompréhension car il était complètement détendu, Quand as-tu ...

Alors Frodon lui montra sa main droite, pleine de sa propre semence.

\- Tu étais vraiment ma-gni-fique Sam…

Le jardinier soupira, en caressant d'une main légère le dos de son compagnon, il lui proposa une place à ses côtés.

Sous les draps d'un blanc pur, la petite fenêtre ouverte sur une nuit étoilée et fraiche ; nos deux hobbits se blottirent puis dormirent sagement.

Voilou mes ptits choux! J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez penser car je ne suis pas très sure de moi. Comme d'abb, des reviews me permettraient à la fois de m'améliorer et à la fois de me motiver à éventuellement écrire plus sur ce paring, bisous!


End file.
